At present, in most of rechargeable electronic cigarettes, input interfaces and charging output interfaces share the same interfaces. A part of a rechargeable electronic cigarette has not any charging management device. When such a rechargeable electronic cigarette is being charged by an external charging unit, if a charging input section of the rechargeable electronic cigarette generates a short circuit or the input of the charging input section is suddenly withdrawn and changed to a load, a rechargeable battery in the rechargeable electronic cigarette may discharge. If the charging input section generates short circuit, the battery may be damaged, and may even cause a fire in severe cases. If the input of the charging input section is suddenly changed into a load, the rechargeable battery of the rechargeable electronic cigarette may keep discharging to the load until the power of the chargeable battery is exhausted. Both the two cases may damage rechargeable batteries and products using the rechargeable batteries.